kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Start It Up"
Start It Up is the re-filmed pilot episode of Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up' ''and the first of the overall series. It first aired on YouTube and Google Drive on Disney Channel.' Overview Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters meet CeCe and her best friend, Rocky, land the roles of back-up dancers on a popular dance television show, but dream of becoming the lead. They get their chance, but CeCe gets stage fright before her audition. Episode Summary Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team, Rocky Blue, CeCe Jones and the characters appear amongst a group of people, waiting at a subway stop. As Rocky plays her boombox, they dance for money, which results in a large gathering crowd and much applause. They even try to get some of their audience members involved with their dance routine, by teaching them some dance moves. However, after receiving the hat they passed around, Rocky sees that they only earned a dime. After telling the crowd that they want money for cell phones, and an operation, they pass around the hat again, only to see that their dime is gone. Next, the girls get ready for school, and CeCe does her daily ritual of yelling out her apartment window to Rocky, who lives on the floor above, to get ready for school. While preparing for school, "Shake It Up, Chicago" appears on television, and CeCe dances along to it. CeCe's mother, Georgia, a police officer enters the scene along with CeCe's younger brother, Flynn. When Georgia orders CeCe to fix breakfast for Flynn, Rocky arrives, rushing CeCe to catch the subway for school. In a rush, the two prepare a "one-minute breakfast" for Flynn, mixing his cereal in a blender and putting it in a bag. As they arrive at school, CeCe and Rocky's friend, Deuce, is introduced, offering them bootleg Lady Gaga concert tickets. He then tells them about an opportunity to audition on their favorite show, "Shake It Up, Chicago!" After deciding to go to the auditions, their rivals, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer, are introduced and they tell CeCe and Rocky their plans of trying out for the show as well. Before going to the auditions, Rocky has an impromptu dance-off with her brother, Ty. CeCe encourages him to try out also, but he says that he "doesn't dance for the man." Both girls do well in their preliminary auditions, and Rocky shines during the solo round. However, CeCe gets stage fright and ends up running off stage. Rocky finds her crying at the subway stop, embarrassed and referring to herself as a loser. When CeCe brings up how Rocky is better and names all of her good qualities, Rocky replies with things good about CeCe. CeCe then accompanies Raon "Shake It Up, Chicago!" to support her. Raquel then tries to get CeCe onstage with her, and when she refuses, Rocky uses Georgia's handcuffs to make her get on stage and they dance together. After the segment is over, the show's host, Gary Wilde decides to let CeCe join the show as well. Trying to unlock the handcuffs, Rocky realizes that the keys are gone. Flynn took the keys in retaliation for the "one-minute breakfast" they prepared for him. Featured Songs * ''Scratch (crossover) * Roll the Dice * All the Way Up * Watch Me (Margaret Durante version) * Our Generation Cast * Ryan Mitchell * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs * Winnie The Pooh * Garfield * Alf * Papa Smurf * CeCe Jones * Bobby Brady * Michelle Tanner * Dewey * Rocky Blue * Flynn Jones * Ty Blue * Deuce Martinez * Gunther Hessenheffer * Tinka Hessenheffer * Gary Wilde * Georgia Jones * A.D. and lots more! Trivia * Stefanie Scott originally played Tinka in the pilot until they refilmed with Caroline Sunshine taking her place. * This is the pilot episode. * This episode was refilmed due to Stefanie Scott joining Kids World's Adventures of A.N.T. Farm. * The light that causes CeCe to freeze is called a Super Trooper. * Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Start_It_Up.jpg btshakea002.jpg Btshakea004.jpg Btshakea021.jpg Btshakea036.jpg Btshakea037.jpg btshakea053.jpg Btshakea043.jpg btshakea092.jpg Btshakea095.jpg Btshakea096.jpg Btshakea100.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART